


Mr. Steal-Your-Boy

by theobligatedklutz



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous T. J. Kippen, Jealousy, M/M, OC is the best artist bb tho, TJ is a jealous bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theobligatedklutz/pseuds/theobligatedklutz
Summary: Andi makes a new friend at SAVA and said friend is very much interested in Cyrus. That's what TJ thinks anyway.Based on a post by @rilaya-tyrus on tumblr.





	Mr. Steal-Your-Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by @rilaya-tyrus on tumblr.

There was a time when TJ was thrilled to see Andi going to SAVA. They had developed a close friendship in the summer before high school all thanks to one Cyrus Goodman being an includer – Cyrus invited TJ to everything and it had become apparent to anybody with eyes that they were dating – and so of course, he was proud to see one of his best friends go to the school of her dreams. He even helped her set up Andi Shack for when she decided to go into painting (“just for now, TJ, I might change my mind.”) within her first two weeks of entering SAVA.

Except now, TJ had SAVA to thank for giving Andi a chance to make new more artsy friends. It wasn’t about him being replaced or Andi not having time for her OG group of friends. It was the fact that the first friend she made was ruining TJ’s love life.

Arin Myers was eccentric and artsy and had a cute laugh and Andi knew they would be good friends the minute he’d introduced himself to her in pottery class where she sat alone in the front. That’s what she said when she told the story of how she’d met him anyway. So he was a charmer too.

Oh.

There was one other interesting fact about him.

Arin had a huge crush on Cyrus. His Cyrus.

Not many were aware of this fact but oh did TJ know right away.

It was the little things in the beginning like how out of all of Andi’s friends, Arin seemed to only have eyes for Cyrus. He stared at his boyfriend in more than the two second glance kind of way. Then, Arin held Cyrus’ hand for far too long to be friendly when they were shaking.

TJ knew what those things meant because he had been the one doing them when he was pining after Cyrus and now, Arin did the same things except he was more comfortable getting comfortable. Because the next thing Arin did made TJ see red and he almost lost it entirely. Arin did the one thing that raised flags too obvious to ignore: he touched Cyrus’ hair from across the table and his excuse was “there was lint or something.”

Just so TJ didn’t lose control and explode, he made an excuse to go to the bathroom and when he returned, Arin had taken up his spot next to Cyrus and neither Andi nor Buffy had stopped him.

They found nothing wrong with it. TJ found everything wrong with it because all he saw was this practical stranger trying to take up his position by Cyrus’ side, trying to replace him.

The thing was Arin wasn’t the only one acting all cozy, Cyrus was doing it too. He talked about Arin like he had known the boy forever. He practically waxed poetics and TJ was getting increasingly annoyed – not jealous – by the whole thing.

Then, he finally snapped.

“-and Arin wanted me to be his model for his canvas painting and Teej, you should’ve seen-”

“Cyrus, just _stop_.”

“What?” Cyrus asked, his smile disappearing from his face.

“Stop talking about him. I don’t want to hear it.”

“TJ, what’s going on with you?” Cyrus asked, bringing a hand up to press at his forehead to see if he had a fever and out of irritation, TJ shoved his hand away.

“If you like him so much, why don’t you just date him instead of me?”

There it was, Cyrus heard it loud and clear. The jealousy. TJ was jealous and it was ridiculously adorable the way TJ was pouting and Cyrus couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

That sound alone caused TJ’s head to snap up, a look of rejection and betrayal twisting into his features.

“Nevermind! I should go anyway. Don’t come after me.” TJ gulped down the sadness climbing up his throat and turned around, away from Cyrus before the boy could break his heart any further.

×××××××

He was on his fifth chocolate milkshake in a corner booth at The Spoon when somebody slipped into the seat across from him. He was ready to tell whoever it was off, even if it was Cyrus here to apologize for making him feel like a joke. When he looked up though, Arin sat in front of him, his dual dimples stretched up accentuating his white smile and TJ had never wanted to punch someone’s teeth in so bad.

“I know you wanna punch me but hear me out first, okay?” Arin started as if reading TJ’s mind, his hands up in a gesture of surrender and TJ scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Whatever.” He answered, slurping loudly on his almost empty glass of milkshake.

“Cyrus came to me-” Now that got TJ’s attention and crushed his heart further down the abyss. “-and he told me about what happened between you two.”

“Yeah, great, so now you can move in on my man-” TJ started, gritting his teeth and curling his hands into fists.

“Okay, I’ll admit I was interested in him. Have you seen him? Cyrus, by far, is the cutest human I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Arin chuckled, brushing a hand through his messy blond head of hair.

“Do you wanna get punched in the face?” TJ spat out, being about ready to plant a fist into Arin’s nose. The fleabag was really here to kick him when he was down.

“Okay, okay. Chill. I’m not Mr. Steal-your-boy, I promise.” Arin smiled, settling back against the seat away from TJ’s smouldering glare.

“Then, what the fuck do you want, Myers?”

“I was interested in him but he wouldn’t stop talking about you. He was totally oblivious. We talked more about you than anything else, I was beginning to think I should’ve pursued you instead with the way he painted you.”

TJ felt his jaw drop. Cyrus had said that about him. Slowly but surely, the anger disappeared from his face, and TJ felt like he’d been doused with a sleek soft warmth. And then he laughed.

“Don’t start getting any ideas.” The absolute sunshine that beamed off of TJ made Arin roll his eyes. These boys were absolutely crazy about each other. “You’re not just making all of this up to get on my good side?”

“Like I would make up that up. Remember apparently I’m threatening your role in Cyrus’ life? Why would I wanna lie about how lovey dovey Cyrus got talking about you. I almost gagged.” There was this look on Arin’s face that Buffy got when she was forced to watch TJ and Cyrus be all blushy and flirty around each other – she always looked irritated or hid behind a pretense of disgust but if you watched her enough, you would see the happiness she felt for them, Arin had that same look – and TJ realized that the boy wasn’t quite the threat he had made him out to be.

“I’m sorry.” TJ met Arin’s eyes head on, expressing his genuinity. “He thinks you’re amazing too. He’s always going on about your art. I guess that’s why I got…jealous.”

“Yeah, well, he thinks the world of you. He’s always going on about your adventures together. I heard about the golf cart thing and I must say ‘I’ll drive you there’ _smooth_, dude.”

“I do my best.” TJ smirked, pushing a hand out for Arin to shake. “Truce?”

“Truce.”

××××

TJ felt like a dog with his tail between his legs as he walked towards Cyrus’ locker early the next day.

“Hey.” He said softly and Cyrus looked up at his voice, freezing in his attempt to fit a second textbook into his backpack. A small timid smile appeared on his lips as if TJ hadn’t yelled at him the other day and TJ felt even more ashamed.

“Hey.” Cyrus answered back, putting his bag down to listen to what TJ had to say.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Cyrus seemed to have that response ready, sighing in relief and stepping closer to TJ to place a hand on his cheek.

“No, it’s not. I shouldn’t’ve accused you like that. I just got…I just got jealous.” TJ whispered into the air, playing with his thumbs and Cyrus grabbed one of his hands and kissed his knuckles.

“I know. It was cute. That’s why I laughed. I wasn’t mocking you. I’m sorry if it sounded like that.”

“Stop saying sorry when I’m trying to say sorry.” TJ groaned, pouting at his boyfriend once again and Cyrus chuckled, kissing him gently. When Cyrus tried to pull away though, TJ wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him back, kissing him till he couldn’t breathe and breathing an apology against his cheek.

××××

When TJ got home that night, he found a rolled up canvas stuffed in his mailbox and he pulled it out to see a painting of what looked to be him and Cyrus sharing a milkshake at The Spoon. 

There was a sticky note attached to it with the words

**The reason Cyrus was hanging out with me so much was because I wanted to do this for the two of you and I needed pictures of your ugly mug actually smiling for reference because every time I tried to sneakily sketch or paint you, you were glaring at me (so stop hassling Cyrus). In return for this though, you gotta gimme flirting lessons. - Arin**

He needed to thank Andi for going to SAVA and meeting Arin Myers.


End file.
